There are various lamps such as, for example, a vehicle lamp that uses, as a light source, a semiconductor light emitting element such as, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode.
In addition, there are vehicle lamps of various functions such as, for example, a head lamp, a daytime running lamp (DRL), a clearance lamp (CLL), a tail lamp, and a stop lamp, and, for example, the amount of light and the light distribution state thereof are designed according to the function thereof.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-015752 discloses a lighting control device that controls lighting-on of a plurality of lamp units having different functions.